Lágrimas de Sangue
by Maocat
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Shaoran é um Vampiro e Sakura tem um ódio por eles? One.Shot / Epílogo postado, Fic Concluída.
1. Chapter 1

Um one-shot feito por mim, que não tem um final lá muito feliz. Deixem Reviews por favor.

"**..." » Falas das Personagens**

'**...' » Pensamentos dos Personagens **

**- » Acções dos Personagens**

(...)» Comentários da Autora

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Flash Back º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºFim de Flash Backº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º » Fim de Flash Back**

§ - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - Lágrimas de Sangue - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - §

Por: Salira tSuki Crisis

Dedicado a: Shadow

§ - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - Lágrimas de Sangue - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - §

Sakura

E aqui estou eu, Sakura, a apontar uma arma para o meu próprio namorado, Shaoran.

Sou uma jovem com 23, de olhos verde-esmeralda e cabelos ruivos curtos. Muito pouco conhecida no Mundo do Dia...como lhe gosto de chamar...é o mundo dos humanos, diga-se assim. Pois no Mundo da Noite, em que as criaturas do Submundo governam, eu sou uma conhecida Caça-Vampiros. E Feiticeira também, possuindo as Cartas Clow.

Agora vocês perguntam...Porquê é a Sakura uma Caça-Vampiros?

Ao que eu terei todo o prazer em responder:

...Foram estas malditas criaturas que mataram os meus pais e irmão...à 7 anos atrás.

Mas lembro-me como se fosse hoje.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Flash Back º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Acordo com gemidos no quarto ao lado...o do meu irmão mais velho. Infelizmente tenho o sono muito leve, e acordo por tudo e por nada...deito-me de novo, mas os gemidos não param. O que me faz levantar e ir sorrateiramente até ao quarto do meu irmão.

Passo pelo quarto dos meus pais...e abrindo um pouco a porta, espreitando de seguida lá para dentro, noto que eles não se mexem...

'Devem estar a dormir...' – penso eu ao vê-los deitados abraçados um ao outro

Quando de repente sinto uma mão a tocar-me no meu ombro, o que me assusta verdadeiramente. E com medo, nem tenho coragem de me virar...

Sempre fui medrosa...sempre. Principalmente em relação aos seres das trevas.

Ouço a voz rouca de Touya, o meu irmão mais velho.

"Sakura...foge...f-foge!" – e estas palavras fizeram-me voltar para ele assustando-me com a visão que tive...

O meu mano estava completamente encharcado em sangue! Deu para ver pois ele carregava fracamente uma vela, e então quando olhei para o meu lado, em direcção à cama dos meus pais...é que notei. A minha mãe com ar de pânico e sem olhos...o meu pai com um braço preso por um fio grosso de carne.

A visão fez-me praticamente vomitar. Mas novamente concentrei-me em Touya.

"Foge...Sakura. Parte desta terra, e não olhes mais para trás!" – implorava-me enquanto tirava um fio do pescoço dele, e metia no meu...

Peraí...que marcas são aquelas?

"T-Touya...que é...?" – pergunto enquanto soluço fortemente devido às lágrimas que corriam pela minha cara, e passo os dedos levemente por duas marcas no pescoço

Touya não me responde ao que eu quero, apenas me dá mais indicações.

"Sakura, ouve-me atentamente!" – pedia enquanto apertava a minha cara entre as mãos ensaguentadas dele

O que me fez assentir levemente enquanto chorava mais forte...

"Vais continuar a tua vida meu anjo...vais tentar esquecer o que está a acontecer esta noite...vais ser feliz!" – dizia-me enquanto pegava as jóias da minha mãe e todo os bens materiais de valor que eu pudesse levar

"Mas Touya o que é..." – ia eu a perguntar quando começo a ouvir barulhos estranhos nas escadas, muito perto do quarto onde nos encontravamos

"Oh não...Sakura, tens de te apressar! Vai ter a casa da tia Sonomi e da Tomoyo! E promete-me que nunca mais voltarás a tocar nesta casa a não ser que estejas devidamente preparada! Que vais sair daqui e nunca olhar para trás!" – ele falava com uma pressa tal enquanto me arrastava para dentro do roupeiro dos nossos pais que nem eu entendia o que ele queria dizer

"Touya..eu prometo!" – murmuro enquanto chorava mais fortemente e ele me fechava no roupeiro e tocava num puxador, que automaticamente abriu uma porta no fundo do roupeiro

"Vai minha irmã!" – ordenava-me quando de repente a porta do quarto abre-se e uma mulher de olhos cor de rubi se aproxima dele e o abraça – "Vaiiiii Saku..."

Mas o meu irmão não pode acabar a frase, pois ela espetou-lhe os caninos afiados no pescoço, fazendo mais uma poça de sangue e tirando a vida a Touya, e por estar a assistir à cena toda, fiquei em choque.

Quando ouço passos a virem ter comigo e vejo uns olhos de âmbar a olharem-me directamente nos meus olhos, fazendo-me recuar e caindo em seco no pavimento daquela entrada secreta.

Levanto-me de seguida e corro como nunca fiz, depois da entrada se selar. Corro sem nunca olhar para trás, e choro. Choro lágrimas de sangue. E por esse mesmo sangue juro...que matarei todos os vampiros que me aparecerem à frente, e irei em busca deles!

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºFim de Flash Backº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Deixo correr duas lágrimas curtas, o que faz Shaoran se querer aproximar.

"Sakura..." – ouço-o murmurar quando diminui a distância entre nós consideravelmente, passando por cima do corpo de Meilin, a mulher dos olhos rubi que matara meu irmão. Era prima dele.

Isso mesmo...Shaoran...é um Vampiro. E querem saber mais! É o vampiro dos olhos âmbar de à 7 anos atrás!

Claro que eu estranhei quando o conheci...a mesma cor de olhos?...grande coincidência...

Só que já dizia Kaho, minha Mestra: "Coincidências não existem, apenas o Inevitável."

Movida pela raiva disparo duas balas contra Shaoran, atingindo-o no ombro. Mas para meu espanto ele não pára...mesmo com as balas sendo de prata...será que ele não atinge que vai morrer se a prata começar a libertar-se no corpo dele!

"Fica onde estás Li! Não hesitarei em te matar, e sabes bem disso!" – estou a tentar-me a convencer disso a mim própria...

Infelizmente amo mesmo aquele vampiro. Mas...bolas! Ele é um vampiro! Ele assistiu à morte dos meus pais e do meu irmão!

"Sakura...por favor! Ouve-me!" – vejo-o a exclamar enquando me olha nos olhos, mostrando que está a ser sincero

Fico quieta mas não baixo a arma...o que ele interpreta, e muito correctamente, como um sinal de que pode continuar.

"Sakura...meu amor...eu não tive culpa naquela noite...e Meilin também não...ela só deu paz a Touya...eu não tenho culpa...de ser o que sou!" – agora ele surpreendeu-me...Shaoran Li...um dos vampiros mais poderosos à face da Terra...

Está a chorar...

O que me faz baixar a arma e aproximar-me dele, com cuidado...e suavemente envolvo-o num abraço carinhoso.

Sentindo de seguida os braços fortes dele na minha cintura e o rosto dele a afundar no meu pescoço...mas eu não sinto medo de que ele me morda...porquê? Pois sei que ele nunca, mas nunca mesmo, me tornaria Vampira. Ele odeia o que é...agora entendo isso! E sinto-o a chorar mais fortemente.

"Está tudo bem..." – começo a falar-lhe carinhosamente ao ouvido enquanto acaricio o cabelo dele...sabem o porquê de me ter acalmado?

Touya...

Ele apareceu atrás de Shaoran...e falou comigo...em segundos...agora mesmo...a acenar-me docemente

De repente ouço um som de tiro, e começo a sentir uma dor alucinante nas minhas costas...

Começo-me a sentir fraca...

"SAKURA!" – a voz de Shaoran soa-me distante... olho para baixo de mim e vejo sangue...vejo sangue nas mãos de Shaoran...sinto o meu próprio sangue a abandonar-me...

Touya tira o sorriso de à momentos e fica somente ali, a assistir à minha morte, esticando a mão dele para a minha.

E eu aceito, abandono de seguida o meu corpo, dando um último beijo àquele que sei que sempre amei...

...E sempre amarei.

§ - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - Lágrimas de Sangue - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - §

Não está assim lá muito bom...mas enfim...também tive esta ideia à uns momentos e nem me preocupei em desenvolvê-la cuidadosamente...simplesmente apeteceu-me escrever as coisas da minha forma confusa com que vejo o mundo.

Fiquem todos bem, e deixem comentários por favor...tanto aqui como para o meu mail.

Beijinhus

† Salira †


	2. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **As personagens de Sakura Card Captor não me pertencem, portanto agradeçam à Clamp.

"..." Falas das Personagens

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º **Flash Back** º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**Fim de Flash Back**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -**

**Epílogo**

Shaoran

Poucas lágrimas correm pela minha face enquanto contemplava uma das muitas campas do cemitério. Na lápide poder-se-ia ler "Sakura Kinomoto, 1977-2005; Eternamente amada.". Hoje faria 25 anos, e estaríamos casados, quem sabe felizes. Quem sabe por toda a eternidade… Eternamente amada por mim, eternamente querida por mim. E cuja vida foi atraiçoada por alguém da sua confiança. Alguém que nos traiu. Um desejo egoísta que me fez ficar sem a minha pequena flor…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º **Flash Back** º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Choro pois os olhos feridos dela me magoam. Eu não queria que ela tivesse sabido a verdade assim. Porque foi Tomoyo nos trair, trair o Clã? Afinal ela também fazia parte... Porque contou ela a Sakura? Aproximo-me da minha pequena flor e abraço-a, afogando o meu rosto no pescoço dela, lentamente, para que ela não sentisse medo. Não sinto o tempo passar nos braços dela, talvez seja o conforto da minha própria existência.

Um som de um tiro. Um tiro que não senti atingir-me.

"SAKURA!" - grito, a minha voz sai atormentada, rouca quando olho para as minhas mãos passando nas costas dela. Sangue... Não! "SAKURA, SAKURA! NÃO, SAKURA!" - não consigo evitar, tento mordê-la, transformá-la num monstro como eu, mas é tarde demais.

A vida havia abandonado, a flor separou-se da árvore que a protegia, e agora estava ali, morta nos meus braços. Não conseguia aceitar, não podia aceitar.

"Sakura!" - murmurava incessantemente o nome da minha amada sem parar de a abanar, tentando-a despertar do seu sono profundo, eterno.

"Não adianta, Shaoran. O tiro foi certeiro." - ouvi uma voz feminina ecoar na divisão... Senti o desejo de vingança aumentar com a minha mágoa, a dor de perder quem mais se ama.

"Porquê?!?! PORQUÊ ELA?!"

"Porque ela era o objecto do meu amor. Apareceste tu. Não te podia matar, somos do mesmo Clã e tu pediste-me para proteger Sakura, quando a recebi em minha casa à 7 anos, depois do vosso encontro. Mas ela, mortal, podia matar..."

Mais vampiros apareceram naquele momento, evitando que eu cometesse uma loucura. Meiling foi uma delas. Levou-me para a nossa casa de família e o corpo de Sakura foi encontrado num rio ali perto. Nunca encontraram o assassino.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**Fim de Flash Back**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sinto um cheiro familiar, a presença dela. Ela estava ali, a velar a minha querida Sakura.

Voltei-me para encarar aqueles olhos, hoje tristes.

"Porquê, Tomoyo?" - perguntei despojado de sentimentos de rancor ou vingança

Os olhos violetas da vampira foram até à campa, na sua mão trazia um crisântemo, a Flor da Morte. Noutra trazia uma arma. Pousou ambas na lápide de Sakura e começou um choro. Silencioso o dela, enquanto o meu existia apenas por dentro. Retirou um punhal da sua mala.

"Perdoa-me."

Olhei para ela, pensando que me atacaria.

"Perdoa-me pelo teu sangue nas minhas mãos, Sakura."

E as lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Tomoyo compulsivamente. Começou a chover fortemente e eu olhei para o céu. Dois barulhos mortos. O corpo de Tomoyo caído sobre a lápide de Sakura, separado da sua cabeça depositada na campa.

Não deixo que um sorriso irónico se forme nos meus lábios enquanto ando pelas ruelas do Cemitério, o maior de Tomoeda. Mas no meu coração, ouvia o eterno choro da minha pequena flor.

"Sakura…"

**- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -**

**E pronto, foi Tomoyo quem matou a Sakura! Ela que era vampira e tinha recebido a prima. Preferiu matar a menina do que vê-la com Shaoran.**

**É só…**

**Digam a vossa opinião. ^^**

**Kiss kiss.**


End file.
